


the queen of the sea

by Tez_Megido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Pirates, not explicitly humanstuck but also could be idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tez_Megido/pseuds/Tez_Megido
Summary: Today was the day, at last, the pirate queen Vriska Serket, was to be executed. After months of hunting her, Admiral Eridan Ampora would finally get to watch her die. so why was he so conflicted
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 2





	the queen of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Poeticmaelstorm and cry.clckr on instagramthe irl Erivris. I've been working on this for over a month and have started over multiple times sooo enjoy.

Today was the day, at last, the pirate queen Vriska Serket, was to be executed. After months of hunting her, Admiral Eridan Ampora would finally get to watch her die. The execution was only a few hours away but still plenty of time for Eridan to visit his old rival and rub in her defeat. He was finally victorious, finally achieved his goal, finally gave his father a reason to be proud. 

Eridan got to the cell holding Serket and told the guard to take a little break. He looked at the girl in the cell, she was lying on the cement slab bed pretending to be asleep. 

“I knoww you’re awwake Serket.”

“How many times do i have to tell you, Vriska is fine.” She sat up and winked at him. She was grinning ear to ear,  _ why does she seem so happy? She’s about to die. _

“Wwhatevver.”

“I’m waiting,”

“For wwhat exactly?”

“For you to start bragging and being the arrogant self centered prick everyone knows you to be.”

“I am  _ not  _ self centered.”

“Oh but you sure are arrogant.” Eridan made a face of disgust at her remark. “But hey, who am I to judge someone’s arrogance. After all I am the great queen of the seas, the one and only, Vriska Serket.” she puffed out her chest and her smile got even bigger.

“Sure, and soon you’ll be dead. Your legacy wwill end, someone else wwill take your place, and I wwill finally be free of your games.”

She laughed. “You don’t like my games Eridan? Well that’s a shame. You know you act all high and mighty but you’re just as bad as the rest of us. You’re a bad person. You’re a fool to think you’ll ever be above anyone. You’re like me, a selfish, terrible, unkind person. It’s like we were made for each other.” 

“A match made for hell.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself. So why are you fighting it. You kn-”

“Stop that” He interrupted. 

“Stop what?” She smiled innocently. 

“Gettin in my head. That’s one thing i’m certainly not goin to miss when you’re gone.”

“If that’s one thing you’re not going to miss, then there has to be at least something you’ll miss about me. So tell me Eridan, what are you going to miss most about me? Playing cat and mouse, My looks, our adventures, the fact that you secretly deep down are madly in love with me.” Her words echoed in Eridan’s head as she laughed. He could never love the likes of her. Could he? No, that’s absolutely preposterous. 

“...You wwish…” 

“What was that? Couldn’t hear you” she cackled again. 

“I’m done here” He started walking away.

“Oh come onnnnnnnn, Don’t be like that. I’m about to be executed and the one person i  _ thought  _ cared about me is the reason, so  _ sorry _ for being a little bitter!” she pouted. 

Eridan sent the guard back in and checked his watch. Two more hours. 

__________

It was finally time for the execution of Vriska Serket. Eridan should be excited, everyone else is, so why is he sad. He thought back to his time pursuing Serket, all the quick kisses while they fought, the dances that quickly turned to shootouts. He really was going to miss it, miss her. Fuck. 

Vriska was escorted up to the platform,still smiling. As she passed him Eridan grabbed her arm and whispered. “Wwhen you see my signal, knock out the ankles and run.” she chuckled a bit and nodded slightly. What is he thinking, this is a terrible idea. 

The executioner raised his rifle to her head, This is it. Eridan lunged at him, he managed to get the rifle. Vriska somehow managed to knock out two guards and get a sword with her hands still tied behind her back. Eridan shot anyone who raised a weapon to them until he ran out of ammunition. When he did he grabbed Vriska’s arm and they started running til they got to the docks. The two snagged the first ship they saw. 

“You gonna untie me so I can sail this thing?” 

“Oh, right.” He cut her loose and she immediately got to work tying the sails. They were sailing away within minutes. normally it would take at least ten people to crew this ship, but with the two’s expert skills and knowledge of the seas, all they needed were two. 

It was only a matter of hours before they were away from any sign of land. 

“I knew you’d turn around” Vrirska smiled at him.

“I Didn’t.”

“Hm well, I’m glad you did. Even though I soooooooo could have gotten out of that myself.” 

“Yeah sure whatever you say.”

“Anyone ever tell you you have a stupid accent.”

“Oh shut up! I just savved you, a little gratitude wwould be nice.” he pointed at her.

“Fiiiiiiiine. Thank you Eridan.” She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck making him blush. “Maybe I’ll reward you with a kiss.” She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips as the sun set. 

The pair became the king and queen of the seas. Until the day they died, they were feared by all.

  
  



End file.
